


Demolition Lovers

by scorpiofrank



Series: Demolition Lovers [1]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blacking Out, Confusion, Drugs, Fluff, Las Vegas, M/M, Marriage, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiofrank/pseuds/scorpiofrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard doesn't remember what the hell happened last night. All he's got when he wakes up are fragments of vague memories, glitter in his hair, and some cute guy named Frank whom his legs are intertwined with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck?"

I didn't recognize the voice. I forcefully opened my eyes and the blinding sunlight caused me to shut them again for a few seconds. I squinted at the person who spoke, a nineteen-ish shirtless punk-looking guy with a few tattoos on his arms and waist and a blonde and black semi-mohawk. Glitter covered the small bathroom we were laying inside. My legs were tangled in his and he stared at me blankly, as if he had just woken up, too. I looked down and realized I wasn't wearing any pants.

"Who are you?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Gerard," I muttered. I knew he was searching for an explanation, something more than just my first name, but I didn't care. I didn't remember anything, but I must have gotten caught up in one of Pete's crazy plans and ended up at a weird party of his. I tried to avoid them, since I preferred just staying at home, but once he became friends with my brother Mikey he insisted that we hang out too, and he must have lured me in somehow. I never understood how Mikey was able to have famous friends, but I never gave it much thought as long as I was able to stay away from them.

The other guy kicked my legs off of his and stood up slowly. He stepped over me and unlocked the tiny bathroom door, then stepped outside.

I bit my lip, thinking hard. I remembered finishing a drawing in my basement. I remembered Mikey bringing some random girl home - Allison? No, it was something else. I pressed my eyelids shut. Alicia. Her name was Alicia, and she seemed nice. I vaguely remembered Pete coming downstairs, and being loud, and talking about how we hadn't seen each other in forever, not that I had any problem with that, and - shit, he had hinted that he had cocaine. Fuck, that manipulative son of a bitch knew I wouldn't be able to resist showing up at his trashy party if he mentioned cocaine.

I felt around for my jeans and ended up with a hand full of glitter instead. Shaking it off, I stood up and got out of the nauseating, small, cramped bathroom.

Running a hand through and fucking up my shoulder-length jet black hair, I looked around and didn't see my pants, but realized I was standing in the living room of a small, sunlight-flooded house. Glitter coated the floor of about half of the room, where a spilled drink and shards of glass from the broken window were also present, while the other side was spotless. The punk looking guy was examining pictures and plastic trophies above the fireplace. I walked up beside him.

"Brendon Boyd Urie," he read out loud from the nameplate on a trophy. He turned back to look at me. "I have no clue who the fuck that is," he stated.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Frank Iero," he replied. "I sing and play guitar in a band called Pencey Prep. We just got signed to Eyeball Records. That's probably why I ended up at some crazy party..." he trailed off, turning back to the trophy.

"Have you seen my pants?" I asked.

He shook his head inattentively.

"Why am I in this kid's house?" he mumbled to himself. "I don't understand..."

I noticed a folded piece of paper sticking out from the back pocket of his jeans. "What's that?" I asked, pointing at it.

"Huh?" he asked, turning towards me. He pulled it out and unfolded it.

"Marriage certificate? State of Nevada? What the fuck?!" he exclaimed, reading it intently.

"You got married?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"I fucking hope not," he replied. He stared at my face for a second. "You know you're bleeding, right?"

I felt my upper lip and brought my fingers down wet with blood. Weird. I reached up again and froze when I saw a gleam of light from the base of my finger. Bringing my hand back down again, I realized I was wearing a silver ring. Frank's eyes widened.

"Dude, what- ," he stopped abruptly and his eyes fixated on the ring on his own hand. He held it up slowly, then grabbed the paper again.

"Are you... are you Gerard Arthur Way?" he asked, slowly. I nodded. He pressed his lips together.

"Dude, we're married."

"I- I don't..." I stuttered.

"And um, we got married in Nevada. But I'm from Jersey?"

"Me too," I said. He looked confused for a second, then his head shot up and he darted outside. I followed him slowly. By the time I reached out there, he was at the house's mailbox, looking at the address on the mail.

"We're in fucking Vegas!" he yelled to me. I frowned. It was bad enough I had ended up high at one of Pete's parties, but being in a stranger's house about 40 hours away from home, apparently married to some guy I didn't even know, with no recollection of the night before, was much worse. And I was bleeding. I wiped blood away from my face again. I had forgotten I was bleeding.

"This is weird," Frank said. He was standing in front of me. "I'm like 100% straight. How the hell did I end up getting married to a _guy_?"

I snorted. "Probably my fault. I'm like, really gay," I laughed.

"I see," he replied. I stared at him, shocked that he hadn't responded in a bad way. I hadn't come out to many people, since they tended to treat me like shit when they found out.

"Well, it kinda makes sense. I mean, like I said, I've never been into a guy before, but you're actually, you know, pretty fucking attractive."

"What?! No I'm not," I blurted.

He laughed. "Are you kidding me? You're definitely hot."

"Wow. Well, thank you," I said in disbelief. "I hope this doesn't weird you out, but like..."

"What?" he asked.

"You're really really attractive, too."

"Really?" he asked, beaming. I nodded.

Frank smiled at me. "Thanks. You know, maybe this whole being married to each other thing isn't so bad. I don't have a problem with trying it out."

"How are you okay with this? Like, you're straight, shouldn't you be acting like-"

"Are you asking me why I'm not homophobic? Because I think that's really stupid. And I'm not ignorant about it, either. My best friend Gabe and like half of my band is gay, and I've always been supportive," he replied.

"Wait - your friend wouldn't happen to be Gabe Saporta, would he?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, why? Do you like Cobra Starship?" he asked, puzzled.

"No, no. That means you also ended up here after a Pete Wentz party," I laughed.

"Probably. I hate his parties. Don't tell him that if you know him, but I really can't stand them."

"Me neither," I replied.

He looked into my eyes for a minute, and I got lost in his. I would never have expected myself to be so calm after all of this, but Frank's presence was certainly helping. I was glad my high and probably drunk self decided to marry him. Out of all the random guys I could have picked, he was definitely a good choice.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked suddenly. I was taken aback. I stared at him.

"Um, yeah," I said.

His soft lips pressed against mine and my heart sped up, beating uncontrollably fast. He pulled back slowly after a few seconds.

"That felt nice. You taste good," he said quietly.

"So do you," I replied. "What happened to you being 100% straight?"

"Well," he said, staring down at his feet, "That was obviously wrong."

I laughed and held his hand. "Let's go back inside that Brandon kid's house," I said. "We can make out on the couch and watch tv or something, then find the rest of our clothes, take some money from him, and find a way to get back home."

"Sounds good," he said, leaning in to give me another kiss before I pulled him back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since people asked and I didn't feel like starting another story just yet, I decided to make this one longer. I hope you like it! c:

"Hello? Mikey?"

"What?" My brother snapped on the other end of the line.

"Um, I might need a small favor from you. Where are you right now?" I asked.

"At home. What do you wa- hey!"

There was murmuring in the background. "Mikey?" I called.

"Yo! Gee, what's up?" I instantly recognized Pete's voice and rolled my eyes. "Dude, last night was awesome. I still can't believe you and Frank _got married_!"

"Yeah, I guess we did," I replied. "And now we're in Vegas and I have no clue how we're gonna get back home."

"Don't worry, dude. I've got friends there. Where are you right now?"

"At um, Brandon Urie's house?"

"Really? Just ask Brendon when he comes home! I'll tell him and he'll drive you guys back."

"Okay. Thanks, Pete," I replied, surprised he had actually attempted to help us.

"No problem, man. So guess what. I'm with this girl right now, Ashlee. And like you wouldn't believe how hot she is..."

I sighed as I listened to Ashlee audibly giggling as he rambled on.

"...and she has like the perfect rack. Like I'm not even kidding. Her tits are just so-"

I hung up the phone and entered the kitchen, where Frank was reaching into the fridge.

"Hey," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," he responded. "This kid's fridge is full of Capri Sun. That's literally all he has. Just Capri Sun, look."

I peered into the fridge and saw the shelves full of pouches of the juice. I laughed.

"Well, what were you looking for?" I asked.

"I don't know, I was just hung-"

The door swung open and two boys appeared. They looked about seventeen and were wearing the skinniest jeans I had ever seen.

"Hey! Is one of you Gee?" the slightly shorter boy asked.

" _Gerard_ ," I corrected. "Yeah, that's me. And this is Frank."

"Right, your _husband_." I pursed my lips. "I'm Brendon," he continued, "and this is Ryan. I'm supposed to drive you back home?" I nodded. "Okay, cool. Let's go."

We followed him outside and squeezed into the old, tiny Subaru. I sat in the back beside Frank.

"We're both in Panic! At The Disco. Our band is kind of a big deal," Brendon bragged as we drove out of the neighborhood. "Wanna listen to our album?"

Without waiting for a response, he pushed in a CD and started singing along. Ryan watched him and smiled, then joined in.

Frank leaned in towards me. "This is shit," he whispered into my ear. I laughed, nodding in agreement. "Like what the fuck is this, emo dance pop?"

"You guys okay back there?" Ryan asked. "We're about to stop for gas, 'cause we're almost empty since of course Brendon can't ever remember to do anything." Brendon giggled and kissed him on the cheek. My eyes widened and I exchanged a look with Frank. I hadn't expected them to be anything more than bandmates and friends.

We stopped at an old gas station and they both got out of the car. They filled it up with gas and paid, then started talking in a quiet voice that was completely inaudible from inside.

"What are they doing?" I mumbled. Frank shrugged.

Suddenly, Ryan pressed his lips against Brendon's. He returned the kiss and started feeling him up. Ryan pulled him closer by the waist of his jeans and Brendon tugged at his shirt. They looked at each other and grinned, then darted into the convenience store and entered the bathroom.

"What the hell?" I cried.

"Dude, this better be a one time thing. I am _not_ gonna sit here and wait for them every time they decide they feel like fucking," Frank said. A mischievous smile spread onto his face.

"What?" I asked.

Frank hopped into the driver's seat and pointed at the key. He locked the doors and patted the seat beside him, motioning for me to move forward.

"You're not gonna..."

"Yes, I am," he responded, grinning. My jaw dropped as he drove away. I saw Brendon and Ryan stepping out of the store, looking around in confusion. They futilely ran after us as soon as they spotted us.

"Frank, you're stealing their fucking car?!" He nodded and increased speed. They stopped chasing us after a few seconds, visibly tired and panting.

"He left his wallet here, and it's got a lot of cash. I think we should be okay," Frank declared.

I grinned. "Dude, don't worry about money. He had a box full of it under his bed and I found his piggy bank, too. Stuffed it all into my pockets. Look."

Frank glanced in my direction as I removed the wads of cash from the pockets of my jeans and my jacket.

"Dude, you're awesome!" he exclaimed, keeping his eyes on the road. He stopped at a red light and leaned in to kiss me.

"Well, I'm not the one who stole a goddamn car," I giggled.

Frank reached over and laced his fingers with mine. I held his hand, then leaned to the side and rested my head against the window. This was going to be fun. I really liked Frank. I sank into sleep wondering if things would change when we reached Jersey, and hoped they would only become better.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm hungry," I complained.

"We're almost in Denver," Frank said. "We'll get something to eat as soon as we reach there."

"Fine," I replied, looking through Brendon's car for his CDs. All I found was Take This To Your Grave and two copies of A Fever You Can't Sweat Out. Disappointed and bored, I pulled out my lighter and burned the edges of Brendon and Ryan's crappy CD.

"Do you wanna get a plane ticket and fly back to Newark?" Frank asked. "It would be so much faster. How much money did you say we had again?"

"2,150 dollars," I replied. I had counted our cash on the way to Colorado.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's enough," Frank said. "Hey, you wanna eat pizza?"

We stopped at the pizza place and entered inside. Frank ordered for us and called Gabe while we waited for the food.

"Hey, Gabe!" he exclaimed into the phone. He listened intently for a minute. "Okay," he answered, "yeah that seems right. So were you at Pete's party last night, by any chance?" Frank listened again.

"Yeah, I know," he said, "I'm with Gerard right now. Hold on, let me put you on speaker." He pressed the button and placed his phone in the middle of our table.

"Hi, Gerard," Gabe said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Yeah, I'm sure you have," I replied. I didn't really understand how I was interesting enough for Pete that he would never leave me alone and constantly talk about me to his friends.

"Okay, so last night Pete threw a crazy party at his friend's house in Jersey. Frank, remember I called you to congratulate your band for getting signed to Eyeball? And we decided we should go? Then there we saw you, Gerard. You were shitfaced and doing line after line of coke. Mikey, of course, fucked like three girls at once and then just left. And then Frank, you got super drunk and told Pete you wanted to go to a strip club in Vegas, and he's fucking stupid so he, you, and Gerard flew there. Then he told me you changed your mind and wanted to visit Brendon instead, so you went to his house, drunkenly played with his band, then threw your guitar at the window, which you broke. Oh, and you also fucked up his house by putting open packets of glitter they had for one of their shows on every ceiling fan and turning them on." Frank laughed.

"Wow, now I kinda feel bad. I might have stolen his car too," Frank admitted. Gabe was silent for a second, then burst into laughter.

"Of course you did," he replied. "Well who cares, Brendon's a pretentious asshole and he has a shitty car anyway. So yeah, after you did all that, Gerard decided he was in love with you and you decided to get married, so you literally walked to the church and _got married_. And Pete, being such a great friend, decided he wouldn't even try to stop you. I would have done something if he told me all this earlier. But he let it happen, then you two came back to the house, drank even more, and had sex in Brendon's bathroom and passed out shortly afterwards."

Shocked, I turned to look at Frank. His mouth was hanging open.

"So that's all Pete told me, I hope I explained it all well enough. Where are you right now?" Neither of us responded. "Frank?" Gabe asked.

"Um, yeah, we're in Denver. Gonna catch a flight," he mumbled.

"Okay, cool. Let me know when you come back. I can drive you home from the airport if you want. And Gerard, I hope we can actually meet sometime soon."

"Yeah, of course," I replied. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Bye!"

Frank and I stared at each other. "I can't believe...," he started, breaking the silence. "I mean, I thought I was straight and like, I didn't even know you. I can't believe we fucked."

I bit my lip. "Well, maybe we passed out before we, you know, actually did anything. I still had my underwear on and you were wearing pants when we woke up. We can ask Pete. If he can't tell me what happened in grossly vivid detail, we'll know he's lying," I laughed.

Frank nodded. The waitress returned with our pizzas and we started eating.

"So what do you do?" Frank asked. "Like, are you still in school?"

"Art school," I replied. "I wanna be an artist. Maybe make comic books or something. I just formed a band though, but I doubt we're gonna get anywhere."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well, our guitarist Ray is awesome and we've been writing some really good songs, but we don't have a bassist. I wanna ask my brother Mikey, but he's kind of, you know-"

"An asshole," Frank finished for me. "Sorry, I know he's your brother, but yeah, I get what you mean."

I looked down at my hands. "Yeah," I replied quietly. "But maybe I can persuade him. He's really into music. He actually came up with our name - My Chemical Romance."

"Whoa. Dude, that's an awesome name!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks. Yeah, I think it's pretty cool, too. You know, we're actually looking for another guitarist. If you ever wanted to join, I mean, I'd just wanna try playing together first, but it would be great."

"Thanks, man!" Frank said excitedly. "I have like nothing to do and I only practice with Pencey once a week. That would be amazing."

I nodded. "Done?" I asked, looking down at our empty plates.

"Yeah," he said, standing up with me. "Let's go."

He held my hand and squeezed it as we walked out of the restaurant. The crowd around us gave us dirty looks, but we ignored them. I honestly didn't care what anyone else thought about us. I was lucky enough to have an adorable boyfriend - no, _husband_ , and that was all that mattered.

"Okay, the airport is like ten minutes away from here, so we should be there soon. Ready to go back?" Frank asked, getting inside the car.

"Yeah. I'm ready to go anywhere, as long as I'm with you," I told him, smiling.

"Maybe we should do something like this again sometime. Like, just go somewhere randomly but instead, we could be completely mindless about how much time we spent where and not worry about going back until we got bored. And not black out. Stay away from all parties and not mention anything to Pete or any of his friends. Otherwise we would probably find him hiding in the trunk of the car with a shitload of drugs after we were already halfway there," Frank laughed.

"God, I can't fucking stand him," I giggled, lightly tracing the tattoos on his arm with my finger as he drove. We pulled into the parking lot and abandoned the car, leaving the keys inside. Holding hands, we ran to the entrance of the airport, our adventure a few hours away from its end.


	4. Chapter 4

"They said we board the plane in an hour. Then it's a three hour flight, then we're home," Frank explained, stroking my hair. We were sprawled on a row of seats in the terminal, and I was laying with my head in Frank's lap. I had wasted twenty dollars on a thin black blanket, but it was spread across both of us and keeping us warm. He was humming quietly.

"You have soft hair," he said quietly, playing with the jet black strands.

"Thanks," I said. I looked up at him. "You have pretty eyes."

"Thank you. You have nice lips," he smiled.

I sat up slowly. "So do you," I replied, reaching up and kissing him passionately. We continued snuggling under the blanket, and he held me close to him. Frank's touch was warm and comforting and I felt butterflies dancing in my stomach whenever our skin met.

"Homosexuality is a sin," shouted a frowning old woman sitting a row across from us.

"That's okay. We're satanists," Frank responded nonchalantly. I stifled a laugh as she angrily stood up and moved. He looked at me and grinned and I shook my head, kissing him again.

\------

 

"There he is!" Frank exclaimed, pointing. "Gabe!" he yelled, running outside. I followed him until we reached Gabe Saporta, standing beside his car and waving with a smile on his face. I had never met him before but had seen him around and we knew many people in common. He seemed really nice, and definitely a better friend than the people he hung around, especially Pete.

"Hey Frank! Hi, Gerard, nice to meet you," he said, giving us a quick hug. We had just gotten off of our flight, which I slept through with my head on Frank's shoulder while he completed the puzzles in the plane's magazines to pass the time. Still a little sleepy but feeling refreshed nevertheless, I sat inside Gabe's black Range Rover and tuned out their conversation, staring out the window and enjoying the view of the dark sky and dimly-illuminated streets as we approached Belleville.

"Gerard, can you give me directions?" Gabe asked from the front.

"Yeah, you're almost there, just turn right and keep going straight until you enter my neighborhood. I'm the second house on the left," I explained.

"Can I stay over at your house tonight?" Frank asked, brushing his fingers on my thigh.

"Sure," I replied.

"I think it's great that you guys get along so well. It would really suck if you were in, you know, this situation with someone you couldn't stand," Gabe said.

"Yeah," Frank said, "But how are you not surprised I married a _guy_?"

"What do you mean?" Gabe asked, puzzled.

"What do I mean?! I thought I was completely straight!"

Gabe burst out laughing. He pressed a hand to his mouth.

"What?" Frank demanded.

"Dude, you are _not_ straight. I guess you don't remember, but every time you're drunk you never shut up about how gay you are and how you don't even like girls, you just pretend to. You've tried to kiss me twice. I don't know, you could be bi, but it's hilarious that you just never realized how much you're into guys."

Frank stared at him. We pulled into the driveway to my house, and Gabe parked the car.

"So I guess I'll see you guys around," he said.

"Yeah. Thanks, Gabe!" I replied, stepping out of the car alongside Frank. We entered the house as he drove away.

"I guess Mikey's either asleep or not home," I whispered. "Makes sense - it's almost 2 am. Let's go down."

I motioned to the stairs and Frank followed me into the basement. He looked around at some of my things as I changed. I passed him a pair of Star Wars pajamas, which he put on while flipping through the drawings on my desk.

"These are awesome," he said. "You're really good." I thanked him as he laid down beside me on my bed.

"Be my little spoon," he whispered. I smiled as I scooted back against him and he placed his hand on my waist. He buried his face into the back of my neck and I laughed when his nose brushed against my skin. Sensing that I was ticklish, Frank dug his fingers into my sides and tickled me until I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Frank, stopp," I begged, giggling hysterically and gasping for air. He finally got tired and hugged me instead, kissing my neck.

"Goodnight, Gerard," he whispered. I fell asleep slowly, listening to the pleasant sounds of his quiet snores as I entered deep sleep, cuddling with Frank.


	5. Chapter 5

"Gerard."

I opened my eyes slowly. It was morning, but the windowless basement was still dark. I brought my gaze up to Mikey, who was standing in front of me and holding a blonde girl by the waist. The dirty look he was giving me made me feel waves of contempt crashing over myself.

"You're fucking disgusting."

"Huh?" I asked, still groggy from sleep.

"I don't want to see this shit. Who the hell even is he?"

I stared at him completely confused for a second, then suddenly realized he was talking about Frank, who was breathing heavily behind me and was most likely still in light sleep.

I opened my mouth to speak but Mikey shook his head, clearly not interested in an explanation. He turned to the girl and motioned towards the stairs.

"Should be ashamed of yourself," he muttered as he reached the first step.

"Says the asshole who stole his fucking brother's cocaine," I spat. I was tired of letting him have his way.

He stopped and instinctively looked down at his pocket. His eyes widened for a mere second, until he quickly corrected his expression and smirked instead.

I glared at him. I was always lenient with Mikey and I hadn't said anything until now, even though I had _watched_ him take it from my drawer several times before. But I was sick of this, and I was really pissed.

The girl scoffed. "Well you know what, you're the one who-"

"Shh, it's okay, Sarah," he coaxed, putting his arm around her. At least he was smart enough to know when to shut up.

She gave him a blank look. "I'm Kristen," she asserted, clearly offended.

My jaw dropped. Mikey was calling me disgusting for bringing one boy home after years of being alone, yet he was fucking so many girls that he couldn't even differentiate between them anymore. It was unbelievable how hypocritical he was.

"Jesus, you don't even know her name?!" I stared at him in disbelief.

He shot me a death stare as Kristen pulled away from him. She looked hurt, and watched him with distraught eyes.

"Fuck you. At least I'm not a fucking fag," he hissed.

Anger seeped through my veins. Without realizing it, I curled my hand into a fist.

"Stop!" Frank suddenly yelled. Startled, we all turned to look at him. Nobody had even noticed him wake up.

"Get out," he said to Mikey, who just stared at him, shocked at his audacity to speak to him that way. "I said fuck off!"

"No," Mikey sneered.

"It's fine, Frank," I mumbled.

"No, it's not!" he protested. "You shouldn't have to deal with this."

"It's not my goddamn fault he's such a dick."

"I know," he said.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I-I don't know!" he said, frustrated.

I sighed. I wasn't in the mood to argue with anyone anymore.

"You should move in with me," Frank blurted.

I looked at him, taken aback. "What?! I can't just-"

"Yes, you can," he retorted.

"I'm not just gonna leave my mom and-"

"Mom doesn't give a shit about you," Mikey cut me off.

I knew that wasn't true, but she certainly liked Mikey more than me. And I knew it would alleviate the headaches she often had from our constant fighting.

"Frankie, what about your parents? They wouldn't care?"

He laughed. "I live with my dad, who is _always_ working. I don't think he'd even realize you were there, and he wouldn't give a shit anyway."

I bit my lip, contemplating his offer. I couldn't think of a single negative except for the drastic change.

"Well, I guess if you're fine with it, I am too."

He squealed and hugged me tightly. Mikey muttered something to Kristen with a smug expression on his face.

Frank glared at him. "Hey, by the way, I heard you and Pete fucked. So you should stop with the homophobic bullshit."

Mikey's cheeks flushed red. "No we didn't," he mumbled unconvincingly.

\---

I dropped my bursting suitcase inside Frank's room. His walls were covered with posters and an Epiphone guitar was lying on the floor.

"I hope you like it better here," he said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," I replied. "It's a nice house."

"Thanks. Gets a little lonely sometimes, though," he admitted.

"I don't think it will anymore."

I turned to face him and kissed him softly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Gerard, can we have a honeymoon? Sorry, I know this is random."

I brushed a few strands of his hair away from his forehead.

"Sure." I thought for a second. "I could sell all of Mikey's weed. It would probably be enough for us to go somewhere fun."

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. "Where do you want to go?"

I frowned. "Well, I've actually always wanted to go to another country for my honeymoon. I've never even considered going anywhere in another state. But selling weed wouldn't be enough for anything else."

Frank suddenly grinned. "Dude, don't worry about the money! We can sell Brendon and Ryan's car! I never told them where I parked it anyway."

I laughed and hugged him tight. "We could go to Japan. Or somewhere in Europe. Or South America! I don't know!"

I was radiating excitement. He smiled. "You can decide. I'd love to go anywhere as long as I'm with you."

"I love you so much Frank," I said, kissing him again. "And I'm glad I married you. You just make me so fucking happy."

"I really love you too, Gee," he replied. "I love you more than anything in this whole stupid world."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I'm sorry it took me so long to post the last chapter but I was just so busy. I hope you enjoyed the story though! Definitely let me know what you think, comments make me smile c:


End file.
